Big Brother Prussia
by AwkwardSurgeon
Summary: Gilbert is having to figure out how to balance school, taking care of Ludwig and work after his father becomes absent. ((I'm so bad at summaries. its pretty cute and kinda funny. You should totally read it XD))


Gilbert sighed as he frowned at the sky. "Really?" he muttered more to himself than to the small, blonde boy beside him. "You wait until _now_ to rain? So not awesome."  
The whole day at school, nothing. Totally sunny and unbearably hot but as soon as he went to pick up Ludwig, the skies had darkened. He pulled the sides of his school blazer together as the rain started to fall. He glanced over at his younger brother who was glaring at the sky grumpily.

"Ludwig? What's that matter?" he asked gently. The little boy looked up at him with wide blue eyes and a grumpy expression.

"I'm going to get wet. And then I'll have to iron my uniform all over again." He muttered. Gilbert chuckled to himself, which in truth sounded like more of a hiss. Even though Ludwig was only a year or two into primary school, he always ensured he was neat and tidy. He had several school uniforms, all washed, ironed and hung in his closet. He showered without being told, kept his room tidy without being asked and even did chores around the house. At seven years old, he was wonderfully mature and unbelievably tidy as far as kids went.

Now if only he'd loosen up a bit.

His older brother shrugged off his blazer and knelt down to drape it over his brother's small form. It covered Ludwig like a trench coat and nearly touched the ground.

"See? Now you'll stay dry," Gilbert smiled, doing up the buttons as the blonde stuck his arms through the sleeves which consumed his arms.

"But Gil," the blonde boy asked with sudden concern. "Won't you get wet then?"

Gilbert was caught off guard by his question and a slight sadness found its way into his crimson eyes. Checking himself, the wide grin was back as was the mischievous glint in his eye.

"As if that crap school uniform is awesome enough for me," he laughed as his brother rolled his eyes. They followed the street, getting closer to home as Ludwig complained about how dirty Gilbert's blazer was and 'why don't you ever wash it?'  
And Gilbert gently rubbed his upper arms, subtly trying to warm himself without Ludwig seeing.

Gilbert served the potatoes and sausages onto two white plates. It was only luck that it was Ludwig's favourite meal because it was all he could really cook. Ludwig was already seated at the table, waiting patiently and reading a maths textbook. Gil snickered she set the plate down in front of his little brother.

"You know, you could always ask your teacher to explain the work," he sat down at the opposite end and started to eat. Ludwig, putting down the textbook with a sigh, started too.

"It's no good, bruder. He's too busy telling u about his cats and his mother's house to teach us properly," he grumbled. Gilbert smirked, taking up a spoonful of potato.

"Get Tony to help you. He'll be here in a Minute," he said casually, then added: "With the twins. He's babysitting them too,"  
Ludwig looked up with wide blue eyes, paused in midbite. He adjusted the striped pajamas he had put on after the rain.

"With Felicia?" he asked timidly. The Prussian opened his mouth to answer as the doorbell rang. He grinned, leaving his brother in suspense. He opened the door to be met with a smiling Spaniard, balancing two Italian twins; one in a poofy green dress and the other looking just plain grumpy.

"Hola amigo."

"Suip, Hello Lovi." He said, smiling at the grumpy boy.

"Don't talk to me," he replied, burying his face in Antonio's shirt. The one dressed as a girl wriggled out of Toni's grasp and padded across the floor.

"Ludwig? Where are you?!"

Ludwig slid out into the hsllway suddenly, his hair combed.

"Ja, Felicia?"

"Let's play!" Feliciano cried, taking the blonde boys hand. He blushed faintly but followed her. Antonio simply laughed.

"Why is he aklways dressed like a girl?" Gilbert asked.

"Beats me, amigo. He seems to enjoy it so I just let him," he said as he carried the grumpy boy into the house, Gilbert shutting the door behind them.

"And you're sure you can babysit tonight?" the albino asked. "I mean, I wont finish to early morning so you'll probably have stay over. We can drop the micromidgets off on our way to school tomorrow morning. Sound okay?"  
Antonio just laughed.

"We've been friends for years now, Gil. When was the last time I didn't just assume you had it sorted. Now, go to work or you'll be late."

The two laughed together for a moment until Lovino started to complain about being 'held-a like a baby all-a the time' and Gilbert left, shouting a goodbye to Ludwig.


End file.
